


No Green Eyes

by Keenir



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Chinese New Year, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Val prepare for the New Years get-together, and Don gives a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for &amp; originally posted at the lj community _Red_Packets_.
> 
>  
> 
> immense thanks to _**[](http:)Bantha_fodder**_ &amp; to [](http:)Mustangcandi. Thank you = shi shi = xi xi.
> 
> **Warnings: **I may have mangled the gift-giving. All errors are entirely my own.  
> note: the character of Val was portrayed by Christina Chang. the character of Don Eppes was portrayed by Rob Morrow.  
> **Disclaimer: **All canon characters are the property of CBS, Heuton &amp; Falacci. All original characters are mine.   
> **Note:** This is most likely taking place in an AU diverging in the second season of Numb3rs, wherein Don Eppes married Val Eng, his high school sweetheart.

"It'll be fun," Val said. "Our third New Year together – it's only right that we have people over."

"Third?" Don asked.

Val nodded. "Today, Rosh Hashanah, and January first. I admit, it might make record-keeping tricky. Not to mention being a potential hurdle in conversation. You don't like that?"

"Hell, I love it," he said with his trademark grin.

"You've got something planned," Val said, suspicious though not accusing.

"Yup."

"I mean something more than our friends coming over to help us celebrate today," she said, sure that he already knew that.

"Well," Don equivocated, then gave in as he he went over to the bookshelf and opened the hollow encyclopedia. "I got one of these for everyone," he continued, lifting the red envelopes from the book.

"Oh Don," Val said, coming over to stand in front of him, arm's length away, her voice warm. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to do it. This' a good tradition.

Val nodded, conceding the point. "Oh, and speaking of wanting, how did you convince your brother and Larry to set up all the tables and chairs in the back yard?"

Don shrugged. "I may've mentioned that we're having New Year at his place next year, so he wants to be sure he gets it right the first time. That, and I might've mentioned that Megan and Amita were coming by."

"Sounds like Charlie," Val agreed. "So, Mr. Eppes, now that the food is prepared, the chairs are in place, and we have half an hour before our guests begin to arrive, what do you have in mind?"

"Close your eyes, Mrs. Eppes," Don asked.

"I don't think we have _that_ much time," she teased him.

"Please?"

She closed her eyes.

Don darted over to the couch and retrieved a box from underneath it, bringing the box to her. He'd consulted her mother and Agent Chen to be absolutely certain he didn't screw this up. That was why he was standing, not kneeling. "You can open them."

Val saw Don holding a long Barnes&amp;Noble green box. "Why thank you, dear, but do we have room for another coffee table book?" she kidded.

"What makes you think this isn't Charlie's magnum opus, straight from the publisher?"

"You only need one set of hands to carry it."

"Okay I'll grant you that. Care to open it?"

Val nodded. Lifting the lid, she beheld a green dress. "It's lovely," Val said, setting the lid back down and kissing Don over it.

Don one-handedly set the box down without letting go of Val, though their embrace was interrupted by the honk of a car pulling into the driveway. "You gotta be kidding me," he muttered under his breath, resting his head on her shoulder.

"_Oy Vey_ later, welcome now," Val suggested.

Don nodded, and they went to be good hosts.


End file.
